


Don't You Like Surprises?

by orphan_account



Series: Robin's Song [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged Up, Dami is an adult, Damian is 18, First Time, Hero Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, and in the story, it's even in the notes section, legal age, not a child, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing, Grayson?"</p><p>"Why don't you announce that with a microphone, Robin."</p><p>"Tt. No one's here."</p><p>Dick shifted his whole body forward, making contact with Damian again, a playful smile on his lips still as he breathed out "Exactly..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Like Surprises?

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is older. I've mentioned he's just about 18, but you may age him down or up as you prefer.

Damian couldn't take it. He could not possibly stand the way Grayson looked, reaching forward when he lept off the side of the building, falling with such ease and grace. It was a cocky move, even Damian could see that. All that effort for a man who thought it would be fun to try and break into a bank in the middle of the night? He knew it was a slow night, but apparently, Grayson had found ways to entertain himself. And Damian was just thankful that the teasing had stopped.

It seemed in the few years they had not been on patrol together, Nightwing had found new ways to irritate the hell out of Robin. Apparently, a round of twenty questions were in order and the older vigilante did nothing to shy away from... taboo... subjects. He started out with simple stuff. "Gotta girlfriend yet?" "No? How about a boyfriend?" "Hey, no judgement." "Any little fun?" "What! God, my time on the Titans gave me all sorts of... memories..." "Oh come on, you're damn near eighteen years old, you can't have been completely celibate." "Oh god damn, you are Batman's kid. Both of you need to get laid." "Don't look at me like that, you're not a little kid anymore."

It was an infuriating thought to say the least. NIghtwing was right. Only Damian didn't want to admit it, but god, he had been repressing his wants for too long. He figured if Batman could remain professional with his job, then so could Robin. Only, it seems that Damian's idealism for his father's crusade was invalid; Apparently, Talie Al Ghul wasn't the only woman to successfully seduce and bed his dad. So Damian vowed he'd be better than Batman.

But it was getting more and more difficult when Damian watched his partner against crime smooth talk his way into convincing the guy to turn himself in for attempted robbery and breaking and entering. That's what he loved most about Grayson, the way he spoke. 

Lost in his horrible train of thought, desperate to not let his mind wander around too much on the slow urge to just...  _yeah..._ Damian didn't even noticed when Nightwing stepped up behind him, sinking low to the ground to hush out a small "Whatcha thinking 'bout there, boy wonder?"

Damian, taken back too much by the sudden closeness of Grayson, had fallen backwards and landed flat on his behind, causing the older man to laugh. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?" The smirk that sat on Grayson's lips caused a low heat to pool inside of Damian's stomach and he silently scolded himself for being so easy to win over. 

" _That_. Sneak up and catch me off guard like that." Robin stood up, folding his arms as he found a small wall to lean against, making sure Nightwing couldn't sneak up on him again. Instead, he fell into a far more dangerous trap, one he had only dreamt of and never, in a million years, expected to ever happen. 

The man dressed in all black with a beautifully painted blue chevron that accented so many things that made Damian  _blush_ stepped closer, an arm finding it's way against the wall as he pinned Damian there without ever touching him. "You don't like surprises?" Damian shook his head. "Do you not like this then?" He leaned in closer.

"What are you doing, Grayson?"

"Why don't you announce that with a microphone,  _Robin._ "

"Tt. No one's here."

Dick shifted his whole body forward, making contact with Damian again, a playful smile on his lips still as he breathed out "Exactly..."

Dick lingered. He knew that the longer he didn't give Damian what he wanted, the  _better_ this would be. He hadn't thought of it before, but when he noticed Damian staring a bit too openly tonight, well... who was Dick to say no? Especially to a boy like Damian who smelled like this spice and probably tasted like fucking  _sunshine_ and he simply just couldn't handle it. Dick kept his cool though, letting his breath tease Damian as he let his hands fall into his hair, smiling when Damian began to slowly push his hips out, a gentle whine resonating from his throat and  _God_ the things Dick wanted to do to hear more. He needed to hear more. "Shit, I haven't even touched you. Haven't even kissed you and you're already aching, baby bat."

"Fuck you." Damian hissed, his hands now on Dick's hips, desperate to move them closer, to find that friction that he was desperate for. 

"That's what I intend to do..."

When Damian finally felt Dick's heated kiss, it was nothing like he had imagined. It was feverish and sloppy and teeth clashing and Damian found himself nearly in pain at how fucking hard he was. Dick gave in and let himself grind against Damian and nearly moaned when he felt the way Damian's cock ached for him, pushing himself against the younger's hips, his own breath catching in his throat. 

Dick slid his hands from Damian's hair down to the cape that fastened to the boy's uniform, undoing it quickly before working on the zipper and buttons of the light kevlar that bore a large R on one side of the seems. Damian shuddered, the cool air hitting his heated skin when he found himself wearing only his pants and boots. He began to try and attempt the same manuever on Nightwing's uniform, but failed when he felt Dick's mouth latch onto a sensitive area under his jaw, biting and sucking hard, hard enough to mark his skin and bruise him. He cried out, bucking his hips when he found his pants grow even tighter. "Dick, please, I..." Only, he didn't know what he wanted. He needed him. He needed Dick Grayson, and he always got what he wanted. 

Dick, bringing his lips back up to Damian's, slid his hand down and across Damian's chest, dropping it slowly over the flat of his torso and Damian groaned when the older man's fingertips found the button of his pants, flirting with the fabric. The heat that had centered itself around Damian's belly had now spread like wildfire up through his chest and down into his groin, spilling over his thighs and  _fuck he needed this_ as Dick slipped past the hem of his pants, grabbing Damian's errection and moving slowly within the confinements of his clothing. Damian let his head fall back while Dick chuckled. "God you're so hard. I bet it hurts, doesn't it." Damian heard the snap of a button come undone, the low hum the zipper made when it fell down as he felt his pants and boxers alike fall to the ground around his ankles, over his boots. "That's better, isn't it?" Damian nodded, his mouth open as Dick began to openly pump him. "God you're so beautiful. You should see yourself, Robin. Completley exposed, cock hard and body ready. You realy want me, don't you?" Damian didn't asnwer, just felt the vocal chords in his neck tighten as Dick began to twist his hand with each stroke. "Tell me. Tell me how bad you want me, baby bat..."

"I..." Who was Damian kissing, he didn't know how to express this sort of thing? What if he said the wrong thing? Would Grayson laugh at him? "I want you..." It was safe. 

"How. Tell me how. What do you want me to do to you?"

Oh god, this list could go on. "I want..." He thought about it some more. "I want you to fuck me. Hard. And fast."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... uhn..." Damian bucked again and was beginning to meet Dick's movements by thrusting into Dick's fist. Dick leaned forward, pressing his lips against Damian's mouth again and this time, Damian took control, pushing his tongue into Dick's mouth as far as he could, fucking and massaging Dick's tongue the  _best_ he could. When Dick pulled back, he smiled, slowing down his motions before pulling down the zipper on his uniform. Damian reached forward, his hands finding their way onto the small sliver of exposed skin before pushing the fabric to the side, marveling at the way Dick's body looked in moonlight, pulling the upper part of NIghtwing's uniform down so that it sat very low on his waist.

Dick reached into Damian's hair, grabbed a small handful and pulled the boy down to his knees easily, Damian seemingly already knowing where this was going. Dick didn't have to do anything further, seconds later, he found Damian sliding his tongue over the tip before taking all of Dick's length into his mouth and swallowing hard before he hollowed his cheeks, causing Dick to push into Damian's mouth further. The younger gagged, but continued, pushing and pushing, swirling his tongue around Dick's shaft, causing Dick to make a low moan. "Oh, fuck, Robin..." He started before looking back down, meeting Damian's eyes through thick lashes. "You're fucking perfect, look at you, taking it like this. Jesus Christ, you fucking like this don't you? Like the way I fill your mouth, thinking about how this would feel in  _other_ places-" The noise Damian made was obscene as he began to stroke himself in time. The sight alone was enough to push Dick closer to the edge, causing him to pull on Damian's hair and hold his head in place while he thrust forward, fucking his mouth, knowing that he probably couldn't breathe very well but  _shit did Damian enjoy it_. Dick stopped abruptly, despite his eager and wanton wants, watching Damian fall backwards off his knees. 

"God, if you keep talking to me like that-" Damian blushed, not even bothering to clearn up any of the precum and saliva that coated his chin. Dick couldn't process what was before him; His Robin, hair tangle, mask still on, his lips red and swollen, his cock leaking while he looked just about fucked out and Dick knew that he wanted more. He wanted to hear his bird sing for him and he was determined. 

"Then what?" Dick said, dropping to the ground, pushing his two fingers into Damian's mouth, not gving him a chance to answer. "You'll come? Good. I want you to come. I want you to orgasm screaming my name. I want your voice to run hoarse, I want your body covered in sweat, your thighs dripping with me. I want you good and destroyed looking and I want all of Gotham to know that you belong to me..." Damian didn't even notice Dick pull his fingers out of his mouth until he felt a slow pressure at his entrance, hissing loudly at the discomfort. "Easy, baby bat... just relax..." Damian unclenched his muscles, rolled his head back and let Dick push further inside. 

He ignored everything, not wanting to feel something until it felt  _good_ and god, did it ever when Dick hooked and curved his finger, finding Damian's prostate. Damian let out a loud gasp and Dick smiled, slipping in another finger, working the younger vigilante open. "That's right baby bat... you're so good for me, letting me work you like this. So good, I have to reward you now..." Damian whimpred. "What was that? Did you say something, beautiful?" Damian tried shaking his head no, but stopped when he felt Dick's hand around him again, stroking up and down lazily, forcing another whine past his lips. "You want something?"

"Dick..."

"You'll have to do better than that. I want you to beg me. I want you to tell me how  _badly_ you need my cock inside you..."

Damian lifted his head, looking Dick in the eyes as he spoke, no longer caring about his pride. "Just fuck me already, please. I need you inside me...I need your cock in me..." Damian's words were interrpted when Dick pulled out his fingers, quickly flipping Damian over on to his knees and elbows. Feeling so exposed and loving every second of it, Damian arched his back downwards, throwing his ass up in the air as Dick positioned himself, sliding in slowly at first. Damian let a small cry out and began to move backwards into Dick's hips, desperate already. 

Dick snapped his hips hard. And he did it over and over again, watching as Damian choked and sobbed on the orgasm that threatened to take over him. "Is this what you needed?" Damian nodded. "Needed me fucking you like the god damn cockslut you are-" Damian cried out at that though he still hadn't climaxed yet. "Just listen to you sing like that. You'll wake the whole damn city. You wanna tell everyone how much you love this." Another sob. "God, you're so good, taking me like this, letting me fuck you from behind, your ass in the air like your begging for it..."

Damian was right earlier. If Dick continued to talk like this, he surely woldn't last long. Not that it was a problem anymore because he felt Dick reaching his own finishing line, the older hero crying out with every thrust. "Uhn, Fuck! Robin!" He kept saying it over and over. "Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin..."

When Damian began to see blinding stars behind his closed eyes, he let out a scream that he knew would spell trouble if they lingered there for long after all this. But what really set him on edge and let him fall over was the way Dick has spilled himself inside Damian so much, Damian felt it run down his legs when he simply coulnd't just stop, he kept pshing back and back and back into Dick's cock that hadn't softened yet. 

When Dick pulled out, he watched Damian fall to the ground, still undressed, completely fucked out and Dick silently wished he had a phone to capture this moment because  _Jesus fucking Christ he was perfect._ All the same, Dick pulled his zipper back up once his arms were back in his uniform. He moved towards Damian, who was panting now. He helped the boy sit up a bit but paused. 

He didn't know what came over him, but Nightwing reached out, and pulled off Robin's mask before taking his off as well. He saw the tired and worn out look in Damian's eyes and leaned forward to kiss him softly. It was the kind of kiss that Damian would never forget. And one that he'd never brag about because, honestly, this was  _their_ moment and nothing could take that away from him. He didn't like sharing. And as far as he was concerned, Dick Grayson may have just fucked his brains out, but he claimed the older hero for himself. And neither of them would have it any other way. 


End file.
